Black Rose
by AsianRapunzel
Summary: Raven - A dedicated singer that loves her music, but her past is a mystery. Robin - The popular school athlete that everybody knows and loves. What happens when these two people meet at one of Raven's gigs with her band Black Rose?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first Fanfic! No flames, but constructive criticism is always welcomed.

Disclaimer: Me + Teen Titians = I don't own.

_**SHE **_

I don't know how to explain my story, but I mean I don't even know what type of story it is. Was it a tragedy? a humorous story? A classic romance? Or a realistic one? Which one was it? i can't answer that for myself; and I'm not sure I ever will. Do you want to know my story? if you do then read on and if you don't put this away. If you bought this story with your own money, then tough shit on you. If you were smart and borrowed this, then you are seriously smart. Shall I continue? Duh!~ of course I will!

It all started with a crap morning which lead to a crap afternoon which lead to well, you get my drift right? To sum it up: I had the worst day of my life. By evening I was in the worst mood that anyone could be in. I had a gig with my band today at Liquid. It was a new club that just opened up and wanted new and fresh talent to celebrate their grand opening. It's funny though. I was celebrating and opening of a club and everyone around me was in a party mood except for me. I just wanted to get this over and done with.

I stood onstage with the microphone in front of me and my guitar in hand. I was gripping it so tightly that my knuckles had turned white. I resisted the urge to slam the microphone onto the floor and storm off stage; but no. I stayed strong and focused on the back wall of the club, trying not to pay any attention to hormonal teenage guys that were drooling at my band mates that also happened to be consisted of my older brother: Jason who plays bass and did backup vocals, my best friend: Kori; who everyone called Starfire and played back up guitar; Starfire's boyfriend: Garfield who played drums and me; Raven, I played acoustic guitar and was the vocalist of the group.

It's funny that we all agreed to play at the new club. Anyway, while setting up for the show we were bickering over which songs to play. Starfire wanted something soft and pleasant while Jason wanted something that screamed PARTY! Garfield was trying to suggest that we play a variety of each, and me? Well I really didn't care what we were going to play. I was just too pissed off to care.

I couldn't take any more of the arguing. I snapped. This is why that called me Raven; my eyes darken from a bright amethyst to a startling midnight black.

"Shut up." Was all I said "We'll play our usual playlist. Can we agree on that?"

They all nodded. I picked up my guitar, plugged it in and went to test it. I slipped the pick out from its place behind the strings and in one stroke, managed to shake the bones of my band mates. I smiled. It was perfectly tuned and I was ready to practice for tonight. Right now we were at the club after school and our playlist for tonight was only consisted of twelve songs. This was probably one our regular playlists. I couldn't wait to get this started.

_**HE **_

Well I wasn't expecting much from today, but it turns out I got more than I bargained for. I was having an okay day, until my sister dragged me from room to the new club that was opening down the street. It was bad enough that I had to deal with girls drooling at me and trying to give me seductive looks. It's actually quite amusing to watch. It was only early April and it was starting to get chilly. I pulled my jacket closer around my body as my sister dragged me to the club. Outside, Liquid looked like a modern condo unit, but when you got inside it was like a hall that you could hold a wedding in, ceremony and all. As I dropped off my jacket with the waiting staff at the door, I saw posters of the entertainment for tonight: Johnson's Boys, Cruising and Black Rose. After that it was all on the DJ to keep up the atmosphere for the rest of the night. It was going to be an interesting night. I had only ever been to two gigs for two of the bands, but Black Rose was what had caught my eye. I'd only ever heard of the band before but I never got a chance to listen to their music. From what my best friend Vic had told me was that; they are a dedicated group of friends that love music. I couldn't wait for this performance.

"Rich! Come on! The performances are starting!"

"Yeah, I'm coming Rachel."

Rachel; my sister was only here because of her boyfriend: James was playing here tonight. But since my parents didn't approve of her being in a club without some supervision. I found my sister amongst a group of her friends as well as mine having an extremely animated conversation about Black Rose.

"Did you hear? The backup vocalist of Black Rose is going to let one audience member come up and play with the band!" one of Rachel's friends squealed.

Another one spoke up, "Well, that person is going to be me! I mean why wouldn't I get chosen?"

"Oh, get over yourself Amanda! You think just because – " after that I zoned out and let the girls argue about who was going to get invited to play with the band.

I turned to my friend Victor or as everyone calls him; Vic. He was sitting over by the bar with a three empty shot glasses. I tapped his shoulder only to watch him down another shot then turn to me.

"Rich! My man! How you doing?" was he drunk already? His breathe stunk of alcohol and he sounded high. I rolled my eyes and dragged him over to the stage area where the first band was going to start.

"Come on Vic." I pulled him closer to the stage where my sister and her friends were waiting. Johnson's Boys were up first; what struck me when I first saw them, were that they were all blonde and boys. I snickered to myself. Ever heard of country rock? Well trust me it was the strangest combination of music I had ever heard, but it was loud and everybody seemed to love it. It wasn't too bad. Next was Cruising: probably was band that I should've stayed away from. Their music was terrible. The last time I heard them play was last month. What the hell happened to them?

At the end of Cruising's performance there was a brief break. The host of the club handed it over to the DJ. Bored, I wandered backstage to try and get a sneak peak at the next band. While doing so, I felt like I had bumped into someone. A very beautiful someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi guys! Thank you for the reviews! Your kind words have really inspired me to write another chapter, and I'm writing this chapter at school during my free. I also realized that I used Raven's "cover name" (Rachel) for Robin's sister! I'm not going to change it, so Rachel is going to still be Robin's sister's name. I would also like some suggestions for rock/metal songs because I have no clue about rock/metal bands, and because of that I'm using some songs that I personally love. So hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Me + Teen Titans = I don't own.

**Chapter Two**

**SHE **

I was sitting backstage waiting for Starfire to come back with my drink and something for me to eat. How long does it take to get a can of root beer and burrito? Annoyed, I pushed back the curtain that separated me from everyone else out there waiting for a performance. I walked into something hard and warm?

I looked up to see that I had walked into very cute guy, I shoved those thoughts away, those days were over. I cocked my hip and placed a hand on it. He just kept staring at me; but as I studied his face further I realized that he had blue eyes, magnificent blue eyes, they reminded me of…NO! I pushed down my thoughts once again. I'm not the same person that I once was. I was snapped out of reverie when Blue eyes said something.

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that." I cupped my ear of emphasis.

"Sorry, I was trying to get a sneak at the next band." He poked his head around the curtain only to come away looking disappointed. "But it looks like they're not in."

I chuckled. He turned around only to stumble slightly, almost tripping over his own feet. Boy Blunder, not Blue eyes.

"Actually I think one of them is at the bar, getting something to drink." I said as I stretched my neck in attempt to look for Starfire. I turned around again and stuck my hand out. "I'm Raven, and you are?"

He let the question hang for a moment before he replied.

"Rich, everyone calls me Robin." he grabbed my hand and shook it lightly.

"Cool. Maybe you should get out of here, the next band is about to come in and prep for the next performance."

Robin raised an eyebrow at me. "How do you know?"

I grinned slyly. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

I disappeared behind the curtain and ducked behind one of boxes, so that Robin wouldn't see me. I heard the curtain open again and some called out my name. It wasn't Robin's deep bass voice, but instead a serene feminie voice that belonged only to Starfire. I jumped up from my hiding place behind the boxes.

"Do you have my food Star? I'm starving!"

"Raven! Why were you hiding behind those boxes? Did you lose one of your earrings? Did you need my assistance to look for the earring? Perhaps we should –"

Star was cut off by Gar slapping his hand over her mouth. I smiled; Gar had really grown up after sophomore year. I still remembered when he was shorter than me during freshman year. He was tall but not as tall as my older brother: Jason.

"I don't think Raven's going to need your help to find her earring Star. Now do you promise to calm down if I let you go?"

Starfire nodded her head vigorously, trying to escape Gar's grip. He laughed and let her go. She smiled at him and hugged him around his waist. Ah, young love.

"Come on guys, no PDA. We have to get ready for our performance!"

I rolled my eyes at my brother. As much as I love Jason, he can be a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Yeah, we're prepping already, we're just waiting for you!" I replied in a monotone voice.

It was his turn to roll his eyes. I grinned. I slung on my guitar and strummed it a few times to make sure it was tuned properly. To signal the beginning of our performance, the light were turned off completely, he only thing that lit the stage was our fluorescent coloured gloves. Jason started strumming to our first song: Hangover.

**HE **

When the lights were turned off I was talking to Vic about the next band that was playing and about my encounter with Raven. He laughed at me; that was defiantly the comfort that I needed. I turned my head towards the stage area, where all I saw were fluoro coloured hands. Then there was a guitar strumming, then another jumped in and blended in with it, drums started a steady beat and finally the lights were turned back on, and the music joined by another guitar that completed the sound a beautiful voice that blended with the music so well, it was as if the voice and music were in perfect harmony. I closed my eyes and let the voice sing.

_Hit me out of nowhere like a car crash on the street,  
Suddenly colliding into me,  
Now I'm broken, bruised and beat up  
Tangled in my sheets,  
How can this feel so bad when you seemed so good for me?_

That voice was so familiar. I had heard somewhere earlier tonight. My eyes snapped open in realization. It was Raven. Raven was standing on that stage singing. That sly little fox. I felt a smile creep on to my face as my body moved to the song.

_Oh my god, what's wrong with my head?  
Sweating with the chills, still in my bed,  
Tell me how I'll ever make it through  
It's the short hellos and the long goodbyes,  
The shake in my lip from the look in your eyes  
Makes me wanna die,  
I've got the worst hangover from you_

_Swimming in the deep and trying to keep from turning blue,  
Danger, danger, hoping not to drown  
(Somebody get me out of here)  
Sinking in the quicksand just to walk right up to you  
You're so easy to pick up and so hard to put down  
_

Her eyes roamed the crowd, her eyes meeting almost everyone's the crowd. When her eyes landed on me, they widened slightly, but her performance didn't waver at all.

_Oh my god, what's wrong with my head?  
Sweating with the chills, still in my bed,  
Tell me how I'll ever make it through  
It's the short hellos and the long goodbyes,  
The shake in my lip from the look in your eyes  
Makes me wanna die,  
I've got the worst hangover from you_

All that I really wanted was a habit I could drop anytime that I wanted to,  
And what I really got was you

( And no medicine, is gonna kill it)

Oh my god, what's wrong with my head?  
Sweating with the chills, still in my bed,  
Tell me how I'll ever make it through  
It's the short hellos and the long goodbyes,  
The shake in my lip from the look in your eyes  
Makes me wanna die,  
I've got the worst hangover

Oh my god, what's wrong with my head?  
Sweating with the chills, still in my bed,  
Tell me how I'll ever make it through  
It's the short hellos and the long goodbyes,  
The shake in my lip from the look in your eyes  
Makes me wanna die,  
I've got the worst hangover from you. 

Her eyes were searching for someone's when she found them, she smiled. She was smiling at…me. I grinned back, waving my arms in the air cheering loudly. She walked up right to the edge of the stage and took deep bow. Then another boy, with blond hair, came up behind her and grabbed the microphone she had, and screamed:

"HELLO LIQUID! WE ARE BLACK ROSEAND WE KNOW THAT YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE THIS NEXT SONG!" Everyone cheered in response, as the boy continued his introduction. "I'm Gar, but everyone calls me Beast Boy or BB. The lovely redhead to my right, on backup guitar here is Kori, call here Starfire. Tall, dark and mysterious on my left is Jason, he plays bass and does backup vocals, and finally our awesome lead singer and our acoustic guitarist Raven!"

The crowd cheered louder, including me. I had a feeling that I was going to be attending a lot more Black Rose gigs.

**A/N**: So how was that? This chapter is fuelled by my happiness and excitement foe my first reviewers! So a big thanks to 13BrokenHearted13, Nevermore – Rae and photographyfreak15! This chapter is a gift of gratitude towards you! Remember reviews make me happy which means I'll put up another chapter!

The song **Hangover** is by **Hey Monday** which I don't own.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello again! Thank you for the reviews guys! I feel proud of myself for updating so fast. So can I ask for my reviews to double before I post the next chapter? I have five reviews now, so ten reviews before I post my next chapter; and PM me if you have some suggestions, no hate please. (Serious face) I don't want to play the newbie card with you guys because I believe everyone that reads on FanFiction is mature enough to not leave a review that makes me depressed. Okay, serious stuff over I want opinions! I want you the readers to tell me what you want from Rae and the band. One of my reviewers also mentioned that I'm from "down under". Yes, guys I'm Australian, the way I spell is going to be different and the weather patterns I mention are going to be the complete opposite, from everyone "up there". I think I should have mentioned that in my first chapter. So to conclude this long author's note, Enjoy and peace to all my lovers, haters and masturbators.

Onward with the story!

**Chapter Three **

**SHE **

Monday the first day of the week, also known as the worst day of the week, why? Because it's the beginning of another week, another school week for me. Senior year and I was already hating it, realistically I just wanted to get school over and done with so that I could move on with my life. Plus the teachers kept talking to us about what we may be interested in for our future jobs and all that crap. I really couldn't stand it. All I wanted was to take my band to the next level. Instead of performing local gigs all the time, maybe we could step up to something bigger.

I got up and dressed myself for school, Black jeans and my white sweater, with my black studded boots would work. I went through my morning routine and went to the kitchen to be welcomed by the scent of warm buttered toast and eggs.

"Morning Rae!" my brother called.

"Morning."

I went to the cabinet where I stored my tea leaves, and made myself a cup of green tea. I looked at the clock, it read: seven thirty. I had plenty of time. I jumped onto the kitchen island my munched on a piece of toast. While waiting for my tea to brew.

"The manager loved us last night Rae. He said we could go back and perform anytime we wanted to." Jason said through his cereal. I picked up my tea and took a long gulp of the hot beverage before returning my brother's grin with a small smile of my own.

"Maybe sometime later this month; I'll have to run it by everyone else."

We stayed like that for a while. Just talking about what we could do for the band. Then, Jason bought up the one thing that I had been trying to avoid for a while now.

"So, Rae, we need another member in the band."

My eyes widened, as I finished my tea and placed it in the sink so I could wash it later.

"Jason, I thought we discussed this last time. We don't need another member in the band. We have three guitarists, two vocalists and a drummer. How many people do you want?"

"What I want? I think it's what the band needs. The band _needs_ a keyboard. I know that you know that our sound is incomplete. I see it every time we practise. It's hard not to ignore it."

I gripped the edge of the sink, facing my brother.

"I know, but I can work around the fact that we have to keyboard in the band. It's been like this since we started."

"You're lying."

There was silence. I didn't answer.

"Rae, you know that you're lying, I know that you're lying. We do have someone in the band that can do keyboard and you know who it is." My brother looked directly into my eyes, his gaze, piercing.

I looked away.

"No. The band stays the way it is."

Jason sighed and picked up his keys.

"Come on. It's time for you to get to school."

**HE **

The moment I woke up this morning, I was sure that today was going to be worse than any other day at school, maybe that was the reason why I sat in my car stuck behind a car that's engine won't work. Seriously. I merged over with the next lane, with was huge because of the other car's engine. Twenty minutes later, I finally arrive at school, ten minutes late. I couldn't believe that it was finally my last year at this place. I smiled at the thought of the many fond memories, which mostly consisted of pulling pranks and skipping detentions.

I went straight to my first class: English. Joy. Wasn't it bad enough that Mr Banner was making us read Shakespeare, or more specifically Romeo and Juliet. But I just had to have for first period, every Monday. As I walked into class, I a seat next to Vic. He saw me and raised an eyebrow. Mr Banner chose this moment to notice my presence in the class.

"Mr Grayson. When did you arrive? You are late young man."

Vic snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Mr Banner. Traffic was terrible." I said in my best teacher's pet voice.

Mr Banner sighed deeply. "Don't let it ever happen again Mr Grayson."

And with that, he continued talking about how Romeo and Juliet were only kids. But I obviously wasn't paying any attention, because I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I took it out and saw that I had one new message from Vic. I opened the message and read the contents.

**Did u really get stuck in traffic?**

_Yea I did. There was a car that broke down in front of me. _

**Ahh. Poor dude. So find out where Black rose's nxt gig is?**

_Ah crap. Nope not yet. They're hard 2 find. _

**How hard? **

_Hard enough 4 me 2 wish that I had a super computer 2 do all the work 4 me. _

**LOL :D. how about u let me try? I got IT nxt. I'm sure I can find something. **

_Thanx Vic. _

We shut our phones before Mr Banner could see us texting. Vic Stone was an IT genius. He can track anyone down with cell phone, and also happens to love cars as if they were real, but hey who am I to judge my best friend? Class went by with a breeze. After English I had Biology, then Maths, and finally lunch.

Lunch; my favourite part of the day, where you don't have to deal with stuffy teachers. I went outside to sit on one of the picnic benches, on the way I saw someone with violet hair. I stopped in my tracks and followed the violet haired person. Following this person made me realize how large the school was. As did I soon realized that the noisy lunch atmosphere around me slowly became quiet and relaxing.

I kept on following this person, until he or she disappeared around the corner. When I turned the corner, I was only met with tall bushes of grass. I attempted to push my way through them, but was only met with more grass. That was when I heard a chorus of soft laughter. I felt my body turn and run towards the sound. I kept running through the grass until I stopped at old fence at the back of the school. I heard more than the laughter, but soft guitars strumming as well. I opened up the fence and kept walking further into what seemed like an abandoned shed.

The closer I got it, the louder the guitar and laughs got. It wasn't until I looked through the small window and found three figures inside that looked familiar. One of them had a very familiar head of violet hair: Raven. But she wasn't alone. Black Rose was with her.

A/N: Cliffy! Hope you guys like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews guys. Sorry this chapter is late, I've been busy with exams. Hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Me + Teen Titans = I don't own.

**Chapter Four **

**SHE **

Lunch. It was the one time of the day where I could go and meet with BB and Star and be able to talk about our band without any prying eyes. I was the first one to arrive at the shed we called our "Muse". It was where all of our ideas for songs and performances were born. The Muse was big enough to hold a small couch as well as some of our instruments. But what covered most of the walls and floors were sheafs of music. The Muse was abandoned by the caretaker of the school, and when we found it, it was still in decent shape, so we asked if we could have it and use it as a little hide out. He was more than happy to give it away.

So that weekend; Jason, BB, Star and myself renovated the Muse so it was suited for us to use whenever we wanted to. And ever since then it's become a hideout that only Black Rose members knew about. Bored of waiting for Star and BB to come, I picked up one of the many guitars that was leaning against the couch and started strumming a random tune.

"Sounds good Rae."

My head snapped towards the door where BB and Star were standing. I laid the guitar down in my lap, my fingers idly playing with the guitar strings. Star sat next to me, while BB sat on one of the bean bags.

"So why exactly are we here? We're never here unless there's an emergency."

"Well, that's the thing Rae. There is an emergency and you're going to hate talking about it, but we have to discuss as a band."

What? My brother better had nothing to do with this. Or else he would be seeing the darker side of me when he got home tonight.

"Raven, we are in need of a keyboard player in our musical group. As much as you deny it, the more I feel that it is true." Star said beside me.

She was right. Gar was right. They were right. But there was no way in hell that I was going to let them know that.

"If my brother out you up to this, I'm to kill him for doing so. There is no way in hell that I'm letting some random come into the band, just because we lack a keyboard player. We've had the same amount of people in this band for two years now. There is no way that I'm going to change it."

Star sighed at my stubbornness, while Gar face palmed himself.

"Rae, like it or not, we're going to have to add someone to the band. Wouldn't it be better if we add someone now rather than later?"

I let the question hang in the air, trying to find an argument. There was no need for another person in the band. What was the point? I didn't trust anyone else as much as I trusted Gar and Star, and maybe the Boy Blunder. Ugh! Stop thinking about him! I shook my head slightly to rid myself of those thoughts. I'm not the same person, I'm better than I was all those years ago.

"No and that's final."

That was when I heard someone tapping on our window.

The Boy Blunder?

**HE **

Raven and Black Rose.

It was the last thing that I had expected see, especially here at school. Raven had a guitar on her lap, plucking the strings in a random tune. Gar was talking to both Kori and Raven. It wasn't until Gar had stopped talking before I noticed that I was tapping on the window. Raven stood up and rushed outside, pushing past Gar.

"What are you doing here Robin?"

"I, uh, go to school here?"

"Rae, who is he? And why was he tapping on our window? Are you hiding something Rae? I mean, I can –"

"Shut up Gar. Come in since you interrupted our little meeting."

My muscles were hard and stiff as I moved towards the door. The shed itself was big enough to hold a small couch and a few beanbags. Most of the walls were covered in sheet music with random lyrics and melodies. The shed itself was only about seven by seven feet, but inside it felt somewhat bigger then it was on the outside. There were stacks of CD's and books lying on the floor as well as pads of paper and pens.

"Well? Are you going to sit down or keep gawking at the shed?" Raven's voice stopped my train of thought.

"Uh, sure." I sat down on the small couch, while Kori sat next to me and Gar settled on one of the beanbags, while Raven stood, with her hands folded across her chest.

"So how did you find this place?"

"I followed you."

Raven's eyes widened at the fact that I had followed her to this place.

"How? No one follows me, unless I let them or, I've lost too many brain cells in order for me to be this stupid!" Raven looked as if she wanted to bash her head against the wall.

"Your hair. I recognized it from Sunday, at the club."

"Ok, fair enough. But why didn't you run off like every other person would have and told the whole school that Black Rose band members were students here?"

I thought about my response for a while. Why didn't they I go and tell everyone in the school about Black Rose. Why? I thought, and then it hit me.

"Because, it's obvious that you wanted to keep this place a secret. Why else would you hide yourself all the way back here?

Kori breathed a sigh of relief; Gar seemed to sink even deeper into the beanbag he was sitting in. Raven though, had her hands clenched into fists as if she was trying to stop herself from punching me.

"Glorious! Does that mean we can trust out new friend with our secret?"

Kori's question hung in the air as she looked over Raven with hopeful eyes. I looked over at Gar who fiddling with a piece of paper that he picked up, then finally at Raven who had a cold and calculating expression on her face.

She released a loud sigh.

"Well looks like it." She looked at me directly in the eye. "From today forward, you; Robin are going to be keeping this little secret. Understand?"

I did the only thing that I could. Nod. And with that, my life started to revolve more and more around Black Rose.

**A/N:** Loved it? Hated it? Review and let me know! Constructive criticism is welcome. It's a bit short compared to all the others that I've written so far. Also I've started my exams today and have two left. So forgive if I don't post another chapter for about a week.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **My last chapter was pretty short compared to the others. Please ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** ME + Teen Titans = I don't own.

**Chapter Five**

**SHE **

Paranoid. After that day with Richard discovering out little place, I've made sure that there's at least one person around him to make sure that he wouldn't spill anything. I felt guilty for doing so, because who's paranoid enough, to make their friends stay with the guy that you flirted with at your gig to make sure that he doesn't spill the secret? Obviously me.

It's been two weeks since he's discovered our secret and I've made sure that BB or Star have an eye on him at all times. Yeah, that was the worst idea I had ever came up with and within a week, both BB and Star confronted me about it and trust me when I say I gave easily. Usually I fight for my way, but when they bought up the topic, I was more than ready to comply with whatever crazy plan; they had to make sure Richard didn't say anything.

"Let him join the band."

"No."

"But Raven, you must. This is apart f our plan. If we let Richard join he will feel the need to protect the secret as much as we do."

"No Star. No way. I am not letting him join just to keep our secret. As much as I want to make sure he doesn't blab it to the whole school, it's better if this stays a secret."

"But Raven, this plan is fool proof! It is defiantly going to work!" Star exclaimed.

I glared right at Starfire. "No. And that's final."

We were all at my house, lounging around in the living room. We were supposed to have a band meeting, but we were waiting for our poor excuse of a drummer to get here. During the wait Star had come up with this plan, while Jason was in the kitchen brewing some coffee. He walked in with a tray of four mugs, three of, which contained coffee and the other containing my favourite camomile tea. He set the tray down, picking up his mug and sipping is black coffee. He sat down on the arm chair across Star and me before he said anything.

"Rae, at least listen to Kori first. You don't even know what the plan is yet, and you're already judging it? Listen to her first. Go on Kori."

Jason gestured for Star to tell us her fool proof plan.

"Well, it is actually quite simple really. All we need to do is ask him to join the band, that's it. And if he does not have any musical ability then we can ask him to manage us, or something of the sort."

"GUYS! Open the door would ya? My hands are full!" BB shouted

Jason sighed. "Fine, I'll go and help out Gar, while I am, Kori explain the plan in more detail. That will help her."

With that Jason, placed his mug on a coaster and went to open the door for BB. I turned back to Star as she explained in detail what her plan was.

"Well, when we made this band and decided to perform, it was a mutual agreement that we would keep it a secret, because we didn't want to be treated differently. If Richard was to join, I would assume that he would share those same emotions."

I let Star's statement hang for a little while. Well it might actually work, if I gave it a chance, but of course, I wasn't going to.

"No."

I saw Star's shoulders slump slightly, she let out a deep sigh, as Jason and BB walked into the room holding some grocery bags, filled to the top with snacks. I raised an eyebrow in question.

Jason simple shrugged his shoulders, placing the bags on the coffee table, as BB bounced into the living room behind Jason; with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Guess what guys? We're having a sleepover!"

I heard Starfire squeal in delight and Jason heave a sigh.

"Gar, I swear you better be joking or else I'm going to shoot you on the spot." I hissed through my teeth.

Gar turned towards me, with that stupid grin plastered on to his face. "Nope. We are having a sleepover here, at your house. Why? Because we need to discuss a certain person that discovered our secret. Which reminds me I –"

Gar was cut off by someone knocking on the door again. His grin widened even more, if that was even possible. Jason rolled his eyes and went go and answer the door. I remained where I was on the couch, glaring at Gar, his blue eyes still shining with happiness as he draped his lanky frame around Star.

"What are you planning Gar?" my voice was laced with malice.

"Nah – uh – uh Rae. You're just going to have to see for yourself." He shook his head as he was talking. I got launched myself off the couch and ran to the front door. The closer I got, I started to notice how the voices were deep and masculine. _It's okay_, I thought, he didn't bring any girls over. Thank God.

"Jason!" I called as I rounded the corner, "what's taking you – "

I stopped mid-sentence when I saw that Robin was at the door talking to my brother with a sleeping bag under his arm.

**HE**

I was at home when Gar texted me. Well, not really at home. I was Vic's house again, attempting to do homework. Keyword: attempting. We were supposed to be working on our group assignment, which was writing a tandem story. We started off well; we spent about a half hour working out the setting, plot and characters. Actually, that was where we stopped I think. We were both arguing about what type of characters we wanted, to use in the story, and then my phone went off. _Thank God_, I thought.

"Gar?"

"Robin, dude, you gotta get to Rae's house, we're gonna have a sleepover!"

"Aren't you a bit old to host a sleepover Gar?"

Victor snapped his head in question. He gestured me to put my phone on loudspeaker.

"Yeah? So what? Dude, there is a reason behind this sleepover is that Rae's been all angsty about you telling our secret, so I decided that if I can get her to trust you, maybe she would ease up and be okay with you knowing."

"And you plan do this with a sleepover?" the question in my voice was obvious.

"Yeah, so shut up and bring over a sleeping bag and a friend. You're going to need the moral support."

I glanced at Victor. He shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? This might make perfect blackmail material one day. I'm in."

"Okay then Gar, I'm coming, but I'm bringing Victor with me."

"Yeah, fine, just get here. I'm almost her house. I'll text you the address and you have to get here ASAP. Got it?"

"Yeah, okay."

He hung up. I started to pick up my stuff. "So what secret did you find out that's got Raven in freak mode?" Vic asked.

"To put it simply, it was something that she would have told someone eventually, but from the looks of it right now, she might clam up about it, all together." I picked up my bag and grabbed my keys and went to my car, Vic standing outside his front door. "I'll be back in a few minutes, and then we can go."

"Yeah, sure." Vic waved at me and went inside.

I opened up my phone and called the house.

"Wayne residence, how may I help you?" I sighed when Alfred picked up the phone.

"Alfred, it's Dick, can you get some of my clothes and a sleeping for me? I'm going to be staying at a friend's house tonight."

"Of course Master Dick." With that I hang up. I lived with Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Tech. Well, actually Bruce Wayne is my foster father. My parents died in a car crash when I was nine, and with no other family in the city, I was put up for foster homes. It took less than a day for Bruce to adopt me. He respected my privacy and didn't ask any me any questions about my family. Instead he tried to spend as much time with me as possible, but as the years came and went, he didn't have as much time for bonding anymore, but it was okay I guess. I need the space and he's there when I need him. And Alfred; is the one and only person that can get me out of my bed after an all-nighter, not to mention he makes the best food in the world! He's the guy I can talk to when Bruce isn't around. Both men were essential to my life as a kid and they still are now.

I got out of my car and went inside to be greeted by the smell of Alfred's cooking. I looked around the mansion that I called "home" and hoped that Bruce was home. I went into the kitchen and took a seat on the breakfast bar stool. I found that Alfred had placed a bag filled with my clothes and other things that I would need for tonight.

"Thanks Alfred."

"Of course Master Dick, though I do wish that you would have allowed me to answer the door."

I waved off his request. "Alfred, I'm eighteen. I can use a key to open the front door."

"But Master Dick, it is in my job description."

"True. So what are you making Alfred?"

"Dinner, young sir. Master Bruce might be coming home early tonight, so I thought that I would be prepared, just in case he does."

"Really? What about Diana? Where's she?" I asked worried.

"Mistress Diana is at a meeting with her associates of Amazonian Corporations, she will be home in a few hours, so fret not, Master Dick, Master Bruce will not dine alone tonight and neither will I."

I let a sigh of relief. "Thanks for packing my bag Alfred!" I got up and ran back to my car, driving to Vic's place to find him outside sitting on the boot of his dark blue 1970's Ford Mustang.

I honked the horn of my red Mercedes. Vic got and jumped into the car.

"So did Gar text you her address or not?" I tossed him my iPhone and showed him the address. "That close? How haven't you guys met before?"

"I don't know myself."

The rest of the drive was silent except for Frank Sinatra's singing in the background. We arrived at a small mansion that was only a ten minute drive away from my place. The black gate with ivy climbing towards the top of the gate with the initials "TR". I parked my car in her driveway and knocked on her door. I tucked the sleeping bag Alfred packed me, under my arm. It took a few minutes for someone to answer. The person who answered the door was taller than me, but shorted then Vic. He had black hair and dark blue violet eyes.

"Yes? Who are you?"

"Uh, we were invited by Garfield Logan, -"

"Oh, you must be the guys BB was telling me about. Sorry, I don't know your names."

"Richard Grayson, Vic Stone. And you are?"

"I'm – "

"Jason!" I heard a very familiar voice call out "what's taking you – "

The person calling out Jason's name, turned out to be Raven.

**A/N:** How's that? I hope this makes up for the shorty before, and I finally finished my exams! YAY! PM me if you want to see that Vic and Robin's cars look like. By the way, I got this idea for a Romeo and Juliet style story for Barbara and Dick. What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Hope you liked my last chapter! BTW, chapter five says that Robin is sixteen, but he's actually eighteen and Rae seventeen turning eighteen. The reason that Robin is eighteen because in chapter three he says that he was in his last year of school. Sorry for the mix up, I've fixed it up and I'll replace that chapter with the correct age. Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** ME + Teen Titans = I don't own.

**Chapter Six**

**SHE **

Robin. What the hell was he doing here? I looked at Robin, then at my brother. I turned my back and walked back into the living room where Gar and Kori were choosing what movies to watch tonight. Thank God that it was a Friday. I stood over Gar who was sitting by the T.V on the plush carpet.

"Gar, did you forget to tell me who else you invited to this sleepover?" I asked with venom colouring my words.

Gar looked up at me, with a smirk on his face. "Oh, did I forget to tell you that I invited Rich and Vic over? My bad." He replied in a coy voice.

Keep calm Raven. You don't want Kori giving you another speech about hurting her boyfriend. I let out a frustrated sigh and walked into my room. I didn't want to be in the living room where he could so plainly see that I wasn't all that happy about his presence in my house. I fell onto my bed and plugged in my iPod into its dock and let the music blare from the dock. I didn't notice that I had fallen asleep, until I heard someone knocking on the door. I eyes snapped open as I went to open the door.

"Jason, what do you want?" I asked wearily

"Gar wants all of us to get changed and get in the living room ASAP."

I just stared at my brother. "Is he out there?"

Jason smiled at me. "If by 'he', you mean Richard Grayson, then, yes. He's still out there. Gar invited him, so he's going to stay the night as well."

"Great. Well, give me a minute." I closed the door in my brother's face before he could say anything else.

I changed out from my jeans and T – shirt, slipping into a pair of flannel shorts and an oversized T –shirt. I walked out into the living room where everyone was sitting in a circle on the plush carpet, while Gar was holding a bottle of tequila and a shot glass. I raised an eyebrow. I went sit next to my brother, but was pushed by Gar, who sat next to him.

"What the hell Gar?"

"Sorry Rae. This seat is taken. Why don't you go and sit next to Rich over there? He looks lonely." He gestured to where Robin and Vic were sitting and the empty space between Robin and Kori.

Once we were seated, our arrangement from my right; was Rich, Vic, Jason, Gar, Kori and myself. I glanced at the clock on the wall: it was only five in the evening. Why were we playing this game that was meant for teenage girls during sleepovers? Because Gar is a child at heart that, has the most ridiculous ideas for group bonding.

I could feel the nervousness radiating off Rich as I sat next to him. I didn't know whether it was because I was going to sit next to him, or because of the game that Gar had insisted that we play. I don't know. But I sat there awkwardly waiting for Gar to finish explaining the rules of spin the bottle, until he mentioned a little rule, that I was sure that was never there until he mentioned it then.

"- oh and by the way guys, if you don' to the dare properly you take one shot of tequila. If you want to avoid a truth question, you take two shots."

"Gar, don't you think that it's too early to drink on a Friday?" Jason reasoned

Gar thought about his response, before he exclaimed "But that's why we're drinking early! It's a Friday and we should celebrate it!"

I frowned at the idea of drinking this early in the evening. It wasn't that I couldn't hold my liquor; on the contrary, my brother and I were the only ones in our band that could handle extreme amounts of alcohol. Although Jason hated me drinking, it was something that we agreed that would end up happening anyway, so I could drink as much as I wanted, as long as I stayed within my drinking limit. Thirsty I got up and went to the open kitchen get myself a bottle of water to drink.

"I must agree with Jason, Garfield. Becoming intoxicated at this hour is a bad idea. Why do we not save it for the evening then? Before then, why don't we get to know our new friends?" Kori suggested happily in the living room.

"What is this? Kori babe! You're supposed to agree with me! Girlfriends these days have become so unfaithful to their boyfriends! What is society coming to?" Gar declared dramatically

I walked back in, and slapped Gar on the upside of the head with my bottle. "Be glad, that she's even your girlfriend Gar. She could have done so much better, but here she is, with you as her boyfriend." I added with a small smirk on my face.

Gar rubbed the spot where I had hit him. "Rae, don't be so mean!" he pouted

"I was just stating the truth Gar." I said as I sat down in my spot.

"Okay. On to the next topic." Jason interrupted. He turned towards Vic and Rich. "How long have you two been friends? And how are you into music?"

We all shut up and listened intently on what their responses were going to be. They both looked uncomfortable at this point, with all of us staring at them.

"Uh, well, Rich and I have been friends since first grade I think? And music was something that we developed over the years of our friendship I guess." Vic explained

"Except for that one year, when we were obsessed with opening a garage, but we didn't because it was only sophomore year." Rich added.

Vic shook his head at Rich, who was sitting next to him. "No way man, I managed to snag a mechanic's apprenticeship, but you were just lazy and couldn't be bothered to get one."

"What about you guys? How did you all get into music?" Rich asked all of us. Though he asked all of us the question, it was directed towards me. Gar answered first. When it came to our music, Gar was always serious about it.

"Well for me, it started when I was working some odd jobs to get some extra money to help out my parents and I was working at a club that night and there was this singer that booked a gig there, but she came early by chance and hung around the bar. She started up a conversation with me and we got on to the topic of me being a musician, and it was always a dream of mine to be a musician but my parents didn't have the money for it and so I was stuck working odd jobs to help out my parents and to at least buy myself a decent drum set. But that was the first and last time I met her. I haven't seen her since. The only thing that I remembered about her was that she had a black rose tattoo on her lower back. Ever since that day I was determined to get the money for that drum set and then a year later Rae finds me and she asks me if I can play. But that was in freshman year, and here I am."

I smiled to myself. Gar still remembered that fateful day. Rich nodded at Gar, shock prominent in his eyes. He glanced at me, about to say something, but Star interrupted him and began to tell him her story.

**HE **

Don't judge a book by its cover was the only phrase I could think of about Gar. I never knew that he had to deal with that, during freshman year. He always seemed so cheerful. He looked as if he didn't have a trouble in the world. I saw Raven smile slightly at Gar's story. I was about to ask for her story next, but Kori interrupted me, she smiled sweetly, and how could I say no to her?

"Well, I was bought into the music world before I transferred to this school. My mother loved music and taught my sister and me how to play multiple instruments. But my sister Komand'r was talented and advanced ahead of me. She was a prodigy in piano and singing. My mother pushed me harder and tried to make me catch up to Komand'r, but I couldn't. She eventually gave up on me and focused only on Komand'r. I was ashamed of myself and felt useless. I was angry and when my mother stopped my lessons, I ran away. My judgement was blurred by anger and I kept running around the streets until it was dark. I hid in an alleyway so that no one could find me. I spent one night sleeping in a cardboard box and the next day I spent wandering the streets, unsure where I would go. Then I saw a girl. She looked about my age, but I couldn't tell, because she was wearing so many layers, because of the cold weather. She stood there as if she was waiting for me to follow her. As I approached her she started to run away. I lost her so many times, but every time she would wait for me to catch up and start running again. Eventually I asked her where she was taking me, and I found that she had led me home. Before I could even thank her she wrapped her scarf around my neck and ran away. I never saw her after that." Kori smiled slightly at the bittersweet memory.

"Do you remember anything about her?" I asked

Kori's brow furrowed in thought. She snapped her fingers when she remembered. "Her scarf, smelt faintly of roses. I still have it. I haven't worn it since that day."

"Really? What about you Jason? How'd you and Rae end up in music?"

Jason responded. "We were born into the music world. Both our parents are part of the music industry. Like our Dad, Derek Trigon he's CEO of Trigon Music Industry and used to be a composer, our mother: Arella Roth also is a concert pianist. She has literally dedicated her life to music, she's still on her world tour. Dad is in Barcelona on some business. They won't be coming back anytime soon though."

"So wait, you guys have lived the lives of musicians since you were kids?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah. Dad taught Rae and Mum taught me. But they both taught us practically the same things. But there is one line that they always keep repeating though. 'once you have the basics, you can play anything.' And it's true. Mom taught me the basics for guitar and here I am rocking out on the bass and backing Rae up on vocals." I saw Jason grin. They must have been some good memories.

Then Gar started shouting. "Guys! It's time to play Truth or Dare!"

"NO!" everyone exclaimed. That was when my stomach decided to rumble. I blushed slightly, at the noise my own stomach was making.

"Was that your stomach or thunder? Because it would be freaky if it was your stomach." Gar stated.

I laughed nervously at him, and rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah. I didn't exactly eat lunch."

Jason, Gar and Vic laughed at my stomach and I joined in with them along with Kori, while Raven got up and headed towards the kitchen. We all gradually stopped laughing, as I asked why Raven went to the kitchen, but before Jason could respond Raven came back into the living room with a stack of sandwiches and a six pack of root beer.

"Aw yeah baby! Food!" Vic cried out.

Raven placed the gigantic tray onto the coffee table with the drinks and sat down on the couch with a small teacup in her hand. "Bon appetite."

Everyone dug into the sandwiches that she made. Vic literally spewed compliments and asked Rae question on how her sandwiches tasted so good.

"I learnt to cook so that I wouldn't have to eat the charcoal that my brother calls food." she said with a smile on her face.

The sandwiches had disappeared in minutes, which was the time when we actually agreed to play truth or dare so that we didn't have to listen to him ask again. So we all sat on the floor again in our original seats. Gar placed the bottle of tequila in the middle and spun it. It landed on Vic whose eyes scanned the circle for his prey.

"Gar. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare all the way!" Vic glanced at Jason for a second before telling Gar his dare. "I dare you to go into Jason's room and grab the most embarrassing thing in there and take it out and tell us the story of why it was so embarrassing."

"AWESOME!" Gar shouted

Jason shot up. "No way! My room is OFF LIMITS GAR!" Jason yelled down the hallway, but Gar had already slammed the door to what I could only assume was Jason's room.

He came out about five seconds later with a photo in his hand. He was grinning like a maniac as he sat down next to Kori. He showed us the photo Rae and Jason in front of a farm house with two horses, a black stallion and a white mare. The stallion seemed to be happy with Raven on his back, but the mare, looked as if it had a smug smile on her face. She glared down at a little boy with short black hair that was crying on the ground. While the little girl on the black stallion looked down worriedly at him.

"This pic was from when Jason and Rae went horse riding when they were kids. Jason's horse didn't like him very much so she bucked him off and he ended up with his face in the ground. The result was a broken nose."

Everyone laughed. I glanced at Raven who seemed to only be mildly amused about it. Jason spun the bottle again. It landed on me. He grinned at me. I felt shivers run down my spine. That grin looked like it was pure evil. I glanced at Vic, telling him to save me, but all he did was shrug his shoulders. I glanced back at Jason who was staring at his sister, who was glaring at him like she wanted to slap him on the upside of his head. They looked as if they were having a silent conversation, Raven suddenly sighed and clenched her fists and ran them over her eyes. Jason's eyes returned to me.

"Rich. I dare you to kiss my sister."

**A/N:** Was that okay? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I went on a school trip to Canberra for about a week, so I couldn't really post any stories. And my sleep pattern had been thrown off track before that. So sorry to my readers and hope that you enjoyed this long chapter :DD


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello again my darlings! Hope you liked the other chapter. If you have any questions feel free to ask and please do enjoy this chapter! Now if you don't mind sleep is calling for me. [falls to sleep in bed]

**Raven**: Please do. And Rapunzel wants to apologize for also taking so long with the last chapter as well.

**Richard**: Don't blame her though. She loves every one of her readers and reviewers. And because she just fell asleep, I guess we have to do the disclaimer.

**Rae&Rich**: Punzi doesn't own the Teen Titans. Enjoy.

**Chapter Seven **

**SHE **

I was going to kill Jason. Actually I was going to castrate him later when he was asleep. I balled up my fists and rubbed them across my eyes, then moved them towards my temples, wanting to soothe away the incoming headache. What happened to the big brother that wouldn't let me talk to guys he didn't even trust? I swear to God that Jason was going to pay for this later.

"Dude, if you know what's good for you. Take a shot of tequila and get it over and done with." Gar suggested.

"Yes, I agree with Garfield. Drink the shot Richard." Rich looked at me and then at the rest of the group. Please choose the shot, come on; choose the shot. It was the mantra that I kept repeating again and again in my head.

And to my disgust, Rich chose to take the dare. I didn't show my disgust, but I could feel a lump in my throat that was forming stopping the lecture that I was going to give Jason. Then Gar started to argue with Jason about Jason's responsibilities as my brother, until of course Vic decided to grab a pan and ladle and smash them together, creating a loud and irritating crash. But of course, that didn't have the effect that Vic was hoping for. Loud sounds like that don't really bother the band anymore, because of the volume that the amps are turned up at, but it did leave an irritating ring in my mind. I groaned in frustration, shaking my head to get rid of the ringing sound.

"Just hurry up and kiss me already." That shut up both Gar and Jason.

"Are you sure about that Rae?" Gar asked.

I nodded my head in response. I just wanted to get this dare over and done with. I turned my body so that I was facing Rich, and he in return did the same thing. We both leaned in towards each other, the closer we got, I could feel the warmth radiating off him, and the faint smell of his cologne that was strangely intoxicating. I closed my eyes as we closed the space between us, expecting to feel his lips touch mine, I felt them collide with my cheek. Rich pulled away, and grinned me. I opened my eyes, shock eminent on my face.

"There. Dare completed."

Jason pouted slightly, glaring at Rich and shaking his head, while Gar, Vic and Kori laughed their guts out. Jason picked up the bottle of tequila and the shot glass.

"Sorry Rich, but you didn't do that dare properly. A shot of tequila for you my man." Jason exclaimed, as he popped open the bottle, not until I made sense of what Rich did.

"Jason. Rich did do the dare right. You said that he had to kiss me, but you didn't specify where." I felt a small smile tug at the corners of my mouth, as Rich replied.

Jason, was about to argue back, until Vic stepped up and supported his friend. "Dude, you didn't specify. Get over it, and let's move on with the game.

We played Truth or Dare for God knows how long, but it was amusing and scarring to see my brother dress up in one of his suit jackets and only his suit jacket. I shuddered at the thought of him ever doing that again.

It was about three in the morning when we finished out game, but obviously some of us were a little too drunk to go anywhere, and by some of us I meant Gar. Gar was an idiot, because he knew that he couldn't hold his liquor, unlike some of us. Plus my friends slept over more than enough times to know where the guest rooms were. Kori helped Gar into the room that they usually shared together when they stayed over. Jason went straight to bed, because I could hear him playing Kiss softly from his stereo. That left me to take Rich and Vic to the spare rooms. Both were slightly intoxicated after rejecting countless embarrassing truth questions and ridiculous dares, most which came from Gar. I got up from my place on the ground, and helped Rich with Vic. Once he was steady, I lead them to the spare rooms, attempting to find a room, far away from mine.

But someone, meaning an idiot brother of mine, made sure that there were only double beds in the far rooms. I sighed.

"You okay?" Rich asked.

"Fine. I just need to get you guys into your rooms, and then you can do whatever from there." I lead them to the room closet to mine, which thank God, had two single beds. "Here's your room. I'll bring in your bags, so you can change and do whatever."

Rich nodded and walked into the room closing the door behind him quietly. I went back into the living room to grab his and Vic's bags. I found them, just behind the couch. I grabbed them, hauled them over my shoulder, and took them to the room that Rich was in. I knocked on the door. I heard the hot water turn off, and someone getting out of the shower. Rich opened the door, and was clad in a pair of plaid boxers, with a towel thrown over his head. I felt a blush slowly creep up my neck, as I handed him his and Vic's bags.

"Thanks. Hey can I ask, but is there as reason why you walked us around the mansion just to get to this room?"

The blush was replaced with a relived breathe. "Let's just say that Jason tends to make sure he gets his way."

Rich leaned against the door frame, he was looming over me. "Really? He seems like the over protective type."

I chuckled at the comment. Jason could be the over protective big brother if he wanted, but in this case, I swear that he was trying to get me to warm up to Rich. "He can be, if he wants. Anyway it's almost four, and I want sleep."

Before I could turn, Rich caught me arm and turned me enough to kiss my cheek. As he pulled away, I felt a blush flow right towards my cheeks. I turned and saw that Rich a dusting of light pink over his cheeks.

"Thanks for helping me out with Vic."

"Yeah, no problem."

He closed the door gently, and I turned, and touched my cheek. I definitely wasn't expecting that. I walked into my room, and turned on my stereo and let the music lull me to sleep. For that entire night, I fell asleep with my hand pressed against me cheek, as if I was trying to reserve the memory if rich's kiss there.

**HE **

After I closed the door, I listened intently for Rae's footsteps, as she walked away from the room. What was wrong with me? I was trying to get her to like me! Instead I gave her a small measly reason for her, not to trust me! I face palmed myself, and dragged it to bed. I saw Vic's body as a lump under the sheets next to my bed. I turned over, and tried to get some sleep. After all it was past three on a Saturday morning.

I woke up to someone knocking loudly on the door. I heard Vic mutter something and press a pillow against his head. Whoever was knocking didn't exactly have the common sense to stop, because the knocking just kept getting louder and louder, until I jumped out of the bed, and ripped the door open like a ferocious animal and snarled: "What they hell do you want?"

Turns out, it was Gar. He stood; shell shocked for a moment before his expression went from scared shitless to cacking himself laughing. "Dude! You should have seen you're face!" Gar kept laughing.

What the hell happened to him? Last night he was drunk, and his morning he's like a ADHD kid on sugar. I groaned internally. "What do you want Gar? It's – "I glanced at the digital clock on the cherry wood bedside table. "- two in the afternoon." Silence had passed, Gar stopped laughing, and then reality sunk in. "HOLY SHIT!" It's two!"

That got Gar laughing again. "Dude, Rae sent me to get you two lazy asses up. She's making lunch."

"Yeah, yeah. Give me a couple of minutes and we'll be out of here."

With that Gar bounced away, and I was finally left alone to my thoughts for a few minutes at least. I managed to shake Vic awake and shove him into the shower, while I grabbed a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt that Alfred had packed for me. Vic walked out of the shower; I could see the bags underneath his eyes. Alcohol ha that effect on him. He was fully dressed in a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. He fell straight back into the bed, face first.

"Come on dude. There's breakfast waiting for us."

He groaned into his pillow, but didn't move. I crossed the room, and stood over Vic's bed. I pulled the sheets from underneath him and watched him as Vic was flipped off the bed and landed on the ground with a crashing thud. I started to back away, and slowly opened the door, waiting for the right moment to run for my life. Slowly from the ground Vic rose up, and gave me a death glare.

"You are going to die." Vic muttered in a raspy voice.

I took that as my cue to run to the kitchen, where I could at least hope to find some sanctuary. I ran towards the kitchen to find that Raven and Jason in the kitchen cooking something, and Gar and Kori in the living room watching some kid's cartoons on the floor.

"When Vic comes in here, please restrain him in any way that you deem necessary."

They all looked at me as if I was a crazy person, and in a way, I was. Especially if I woke Vic up, the way I did. He would want me skewered on a spit, so he could slow roast me. And trust me; I definitely didn't want that to happen to me.

"DICK!"

Gar, Kori and I visibly winced at the sound of Vic's voice, while Jason and Raven didn't seem to notice the sound. I automatically went to find something that I could use to barricade myself behind. I saw the couch and jumped over it, stood waiting and ready for Vic. He ran into the room, with his nostrils flared like a bull's and his face, was flushed a dark red.

"Where. Is. He?" Vic growled

I stood behind the couch ready for Vic's attack. He spotted me, and was about to pounce me, until someone smacked him on the head. I moved around the couch, to poke Vic, to check that he was still conscious. He sat up and rubbed the fast forming lump at the back of his head.

"Don't you think you went a little too far with that? I mean you could have knocked me out." Vic asked.

Raven snorted. "Trust me, I could have done worse. Now get your sorry ass off the floor and to the table. Breakfast is being served."

I watched as Raven told Vic off. She had this undertone of authority in her voice, which was kind of sexy. I shook the thought, out of my head. First, it was the kiss on her cheek and now this thought. I went and joined everyone at the breakfast bar. There was a plate, with something different on it for everyone.

I looked at mine, and there was a huge stack of pancakes, accompanied with eggs and bacon. Gar's plate was exactly the same as mine, except that he didn't have bacon, it almost looked like tofu? I saw Kori munching on cereal, and Vic joined me with a plate of bacon and eggs with hash browns. I looked up and saw that Jason and Rae were sitting on the kitchen, having a quiet yet animated conversation about something that made both of them mad, considering that they both had expressions of fury on their faces.

"Seriously, what type of question is that? What do you expect to happen huh?" Raven hissed

"Well, I assumed that you both can at least tolerate each other now, considering that we got to know him better." Jason hissed back

"Of course, I can tolerate him better! It's just that trusting him might take some more time then everyone here hopes. And I know that both you and Gar planned this all out, don't even try denying it."

"Well, we had a good reason to do it. You were jumpy and paranoid all the time, and it was starting to impact on your music."

There silence. I understood that Raven had trust issues, but were they bad enough that she couldn't even stand anyone discovering this little secret. I came to realisation that she needed more exposure to the world out there. I felt small devious small formed on my lips, because Vic gave me this look that said "_what stupid thing are you doing to do now?_"

My smile turns into a full blown grin as I pulled out my phone and walked out of the kitchen to call someone that could help me with this certain situation.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello again. Sorry about the late update. Been watching Fairy Tail and One Piece and I'm prepping for exams.

**Chapter Eight **

**SHE **

Saturday afternoon was beautiful, if I did say so myself. The sun was out and it was almost good enough for Kori to go sunbathing. But what put a slight damper on my mood was the look that my brother kept giving me, as if he was trying to convince me that Rich wasn't a bad guy. Well I already knew that, and I was quite sure that Jason and everyone in our band knew that as well. But it was just hard trying to trust someone on the outside that had been at the polar end of the school's social hierarchy. I sat outside on one of the comfortable lounge chairs, reading one of the many novels that I had in my room. I had escaped outside in hopes of clearing my head and hoping that the time alone would have let me think about Rich.

He was just a bit shorter then Jason and I bet I could have landed a few punches on him easily, but I was proved wrong when Gar 'accidently' dropped his juice onto Dick. Therefore soaking his shirt which revealed a six pack and rippling muscles underneath. Hence another reason I was outside attempting to read the book that was lying in my lap. I growled out of frustration when I couldn't stop thinking about Rich. I slumped in the lounge chair and threw my book across the terrace, and rubbed my eyes. I picked up my guitar that was leaning against the chair, and started to strum a random tune.

I looked around the terrace and our back yard. The hedges were cut to perfection and the flowers that blossomed every year were in full bloom. There was a breeze that had carried around the sweet scent of the flowers, it almost inspired me to write a song, but nothing came to me. I dropped my guitar and slouched back into the chair. No such luck with writing a new song. I couldn't read. What was I supposed to do then?

I started tapping the guitar, not noticing the French glass doors opening. I kept tapping a beat in the guitar and didn't stop until someone grabbed my waist from behind me.

"Who the hell?"

"Woah, calm down Rae. It's only me." Rich put his hands up as a sigh of surrender, with a nervous smile hovering on his face.

"Oh."

Rich sat down in the lounge chair next to me. He seemed completely at ease. I watched him as he opened up the morning paper and started to read it. His face was half hidden behind the paper, so he didn't exactly notice my staring at him. His gentle blue eyes were scanning the paper, brow creasing when he found something interesting. I slapped myself mentally. There was no way that I was going to fall for him. Everything about him reminded me of Red: from the lean yet muscular build to the breathtaking blue yes. The only difference was their hair colour. Red's was a dark brown almost like mahogany, while Rich's was black as the sky at night. Both Red and I were good friends which then developed into something more. We dated for two years, until he, he did something so despicable, I wouldn't have believed it until I saw what he did, and when I did, I just couldn't cope with knowing what he was doing, so I broke up with him. Back then I was the same as I am now, but I was reckless and didn't care as much for myself as I did then. After breaking up with Red, my life felt empty. I took me so long to realize that Red was the centre of my universe, and I was nothing without him. Nothing. I cringed at the thought of getting in a relationship that was so intimate. Without noticing I started to scrawl phrases and sentences from thinking about Red. I stared down at the pad paper that I had in front of me. Rich had noticed my writing on the paper and leaned over towards me looking at the pad. His eyes scanned the paper quickly, trying to keep up with my writing. He raised and eyebrow and looked at me with a strange combination of confusion and awe.

Confusion, most likely for the meaningless phrases, awe for, well I didn't know. I leaned into the lounge chair even further, feeling slightly awkward with Rich leaning so close to me. His eyes widened, and he looked back at me with a grin on his face.

"Lyrics for a new song?" he asked with curiosity colouring his voice.

I kept staring down at the paper, I had written various phrases like: '_the nothing I've become_', '_I've been living a lie_', '_I've been frozen inside_', '_life among the dead_', '_open my eyes to everything_', '_without a thought_'. The phrases reminded my relationship with Red, and how it changed me as a person. But lyrics? Possibly, if I was in love, which I wasn't. I was feeling confused about my feelings for Rich. But I just trusted him enough with our secret now, and we were somewhat friends. As I thought even more about my relationship with Rich, the phrases if they were strung together would make sense and form lyrics.

"Yeah, I guess so." I hummed a melody that could possibly fit with the lyrics. I scribbled the notes down and strummed them on my guitar, but didn't like it. I continued this process for a few minute until Rich piped up.

"So do you have the melody to go with it? What about if it should be a duet? I've just noticed that there are so many possibilities that could lead to making this song so – "

Before Rich could spill anything more, I slapped my hand over his mouth which only seems to muffle his voice. I laughed. And he noticed and smiled at me. I released my hand from his mouth. "You have a beautiful smile." I blushed at his compliment.

I turned so my body faced Rich. I held the guitar between us and handed it to him. He looked at me as if I asked him to go skinny dipping with me. "Play something."

He looked at me sceptically. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. It was the least I could do, he is keeping our secret, he had a curiosity for music and he was cute, that much I was going to admit. And what I was about to say was hard enough for me to admit. "Least, I could do. I know I haven't been the most inviting person, but this is a thank you for keeping Black Rose a secret."

He nodded his head and took the guitar from me; placing it on his lap, and started strumming a tune that was unfamiliar to me.

**HE **

Yeah, offering me her guitar, was that a good thing? I was about to leave but before I did Rae came up to me, and punched my arm and grinned. I grinned back and squeezed her waist.

"Can't breathe! Rich! Can't breathe!" she gasped out

I pulled away with a grin tugging at the corners of my mouth. "Sorry Rae, you're just so squeezable sometimes."

Rae pulled away as her arms fell around my waist as we stood side by side, in sort of half embrace. It was evening and Vic I were about to leave and go home while everyone was saying their goodbyes. The sleepover wasn't as bad as I had thought it would have been. I got to know everyone on a personal level and I just got to understand them in ways that I thought I never would.

"Ah, so getting a bit cosy there are we Rich? Rae?" Gar raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Are you implying what I think you're implying Gar?" Raven asked

"Maybe, maybe not." He had a taunting grin on his face, as if he was so sure we did something that both might have regretted. So being the amazing person I am, I decided to push Gar's idea in the right direction. I turned to Raven who was deciding on what type of torture she would inflict on him, when I pulled her closer to my side, and kissed her cheek.

"Well Gar, you never really know what is actually going to happen at this house, now do you?" I leaned in again to kiss her forehead. "So when do you want to meet up again beautiful?"

Raven had caught on and played along with me. "Anytime you need me babe." She purred.

She leant up to whisper something in my ear. And from Gar's expression we looked like we were having a dirty private moment. And trust me when I say we looked like we were having one. Our bodies were pressed together; I had my arm curled around her waist to support some of her weight as she was whispering to me. Unfortunately they weren't dirty secrets, but instead they were comments on how I stole away her fun.

I pulled away from her, and pouted slightly. "How could say something like that sweetheart? And I thought I was being a gentleman. I took a step back and crossed my arms across my chest. I turned my back so it was facing her, and I was facing my car.

"Oh come on Rich! Stop being such a cry baby. You're pouting won't get you anywhere, but I might just apologize for another kiss."

This time, Jason, Kori and Vic stopped their conversation to listen to ours.

"You're bargaining with me? Please, no deal. I'll see you on Monday." I walked away, but halfway towards my car; I grabbed Rae from behind and swung her around.

She started to giggle relentlessly. And by the time I had stopped she was laughing so hard she was clutching her stomach. I placed her upright and supported her weight so she didn't fall to the ground. Her laughing eventually subsided as she pulled away from me, and walked to towards my car. I saw that Vic was already inside it waiting for me.

"The sleepover was fun." I told her. She stood with her weight on the left side of her body, she was wearing a pair of black shorts and a white v neck t-shirt. Her violet black hair was tucked away behind her ear, in short she looked amazing.

"Thanks. I'll see you at school tomorrow?" she asked

"Yeah, you definitely will." I smiled as I slipped into my car and drove away.

Frank Sinatra's _New York, New York_ was playing softy in the background as Vic and discussed my phone call. I had called Diana and asked her if she was willing to help me make Black Rose bigger and better. Or at least help them book bigger gigs. Diana was more than happy to help and why waste a good opportunity, like this?

"So, is there a reason why I'm staying at your place tonight? Not that I don't love staying at your house, but you sounded serious when we were talking this morning. I turned into the driveway, and parked the car. It was only evening and Alfred would have been making dinner at this time. The door opened before I could even touch it, and there was Alfred. I guess it was only natural for him to answer the door like that I guess.

"Master Dick, Master Victor. I assume that you had a good time at the sleepover?"

"More than expected Alfred." I went up to my room and close the door leaving Vic and Alfred at the bottom of the stairs.

I dumped my duffel on the ground and went straight for my laptop which had been sitting on my bed waiting for me to use it. I logged on and found my inbox was filled with messages from Diana about helping Black Rose get a couple more gigs. I typed a quick message thanking her and telling her I'd ask Rae about the gig times and locations before we booked anything. The reply was almost instant as if she had been waiting for my answer. My door opened and Vic came through with a couple bottles of water and a tray of cookies. My eyes went straight towards the cookies. "Those Alfred's?"

"Who else would make cookies in this house?"

Vic placed the plate down on my nightstand and tossed me a bottle of water which I caught perfectly. Vic than cannonballed onto the bed which almost knocked me over.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

I had finished typing another response to Diana and close my email. "I contacted Diana about making Black Rose bigger than they were before. She agreed with me about the band having talent and potential, but they need to step with their gigs. This way it'll give them more exposure and probably surface some problems that they need to fix."

Vic raised an eyebrow. "Dude, I'm pretty sure you don't want to do that. They look like they have enough problems on their hands, as it is."

I thought for a moment. I wanted Black Rose to rise up there and make it all the way to fame, but I just got Rae to trust me. Was right of me to go and do something like this so early in our friendship? Bringing in more trouble when they were already troubled by something else?

"True. I'm still going to ask Rae about getting more exposure. I mean, the way she and her brother talk about music, it sounds as if they can't let it go no matter what."

Vic shrugged his shoulders. "Do what you want, but don't make a stupid decision. You just gained this girl's trust. Are you ready to lose it right after you've gotten it?"

Was I ready to do that to Rae? She loves her music and was comfortable with the way it was right then. I couldn't make her to something like that right after earning her friendship? No, I couldn't. She meant too much to me. There was no way I could bring myself to do that to her while she was having problems with her own band mates.

There was a knock on my door. It was Alfred signalling that dinner was ready. We both got off my bed and started to head to the dining room where we would eat. Just as we were about to arrive, I stopped Vic.

"How did you know they were having problems with their own band?"

)0(

**A/N:** Review?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey, guys barely made the deadline for this one because there are three minutes to midnight here, and this is my New Year's gift to you all.

**Chapter Nine **

**SHE **

Monday I was exposed to Jason's questioning as he drove to school that morning. Inside I was wishing that I took my bike instead, but no, I just had to wake up late this morning.

"So are you guys dating?' was the first thing that Jason had asked me once we got into his Audi.

"No, we aren't. And could you focus on driving? I'm already late as it is." I complained. I wrapped my fingers around my travel coffee mug. Kiss' '_Calling Dr. Love_' was playing in the background. Jason had a crazy obsession with Kiss, and I didn't mind. I personally enjoyed their music, but there music never actually like it applied to my life. But now, I felt that maybe my life was turning into one of their songs. But I was I falling in love? Hell no. There couldn't be anyway in the goddamned fucking world that I was falling in love with my friend…could there?

While I was thinking Jason was rattling on about how I should get back into dating especially after Red, and he kept going on, while I nodded my head and answered him at all the right times. And if it wasn't obvious that I wasn't listening to Jason then, I didn't really know what he was thinking. He pulled up towards the school, and I jumped out as quickly as I could, slamming the door in the process.

"HEY! We aren't finished with this!" Jason yelled from his Audi.

I had put my earphones in and I was listening to the lyrics and melody that Rich and I had come up with Sunday morning. I wanted to write a new song because I was feeling bored with all the songs we were already performing and it had been a while since I had written anything. I was tapping a beat along to the melody we had come up with and was trying to figure out a beat for Gar to maintain. I started to think about the guitar riffs, maybe with a bass and electric? The singing would have to be different from our usual style but I could adjust. We could use a key board for this if I could find a way to readjust the middle part.

Throughout my thinking process I didn't notice that I had reached my locker, but there was someone who had their arm around my shoulders. I turned my head to face the person to find it was Rich. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder, while my own bag was bumping against my hip. I pulled out one of my earphones, and turned my head up towards him. "When did you get here?"

Rich didn't seem to notice, most likely because he had stolen the earphone I took out and put it in his ear. His bright blue eyes were filled with light, as his fingers were tapping along his bag strap, keeping the beat. "Piano would sound great in this, and thread it through with some drums and guitar."

Rich was giving me advice on my music? In a way it made me feel somewhat irritated, but it felt nice to have someone on the outside to evaluate my music. So I just wasn't getting flowery comments on my music, even though sometimes I wished someone would just say it's all ridiculous and I should start over, but I don't do that. "Yeah, I know, thing is that we don't have anyone who currently has that role. And have mentioned that I really don't appreciate that you mentioned that?" I asked my taking on a dangerous edge.

Rich raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I'm just saying, when you finish with writing the lyrics and get the melody and music together; I think it would sound nice with some piano or keyboard."

I took in a deep breath. I didn't feel like talking to him about our keyboard situation, it was just over done and either way, I knew that my brother would win. But there was no way I was going down without a fight. At that moment the bell rang and saved me from explaining my stubbornness to Rich. I hugged him around the waist.

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" I started to walk away, but felt him catch my wrist.

"Where?"

I tugged my wrist, and continued to walk to my first period class. "Where else?" I called out, and walked to history.

I hurried in, and stole one of the seats in the back of the class. I pulled out my phone and started to text Kori and Gar, telling them to bring some essentials to the Muse today.

I met up with Kori in the Muse as she juggled her history and maths textbooks in her arms along with the supplies that we needed for lunch. Her purple tank top rising up just high enough you could see the end of the rose tattoo that was inked there. She handed me the biodegradable shopping bag, as we both entered the Muse. I tipped the contents of the bag onto the table. Cinnamon, butter, eggs and Gar's two month old gym socks. Both Kori and I chocked instinctively on the foul stench of the socks, and quickly shoved them back into the bag, leaving the rest of the items on the table.

"Where did you find those?" I asked her, as we went to throw open the windows at either side of the Muse to air out the smell of Gar's socks.

"In his gym locker, where else? It pays to have his locker combo." She replied, swatting the air around her nose, as if she was trying to ward off the smell.

As we aired out the rest of the Muse, Gar and Jason walked in rolling in a huge industrial fan. Gar being the stupid one, rolled the fan in, only to notice that a) he had blocked the door, b) the fan was too big to fit into the Muse, and c) Jason was now stuck outside.

"Gar. I seriously hope that you bought that huge canvas cover with you, because if you didn't, you can clean up the mess, that'll we'll leave the Muse in." I threatened. "Oh, and did you get the water balloons and milk?" I added as an afterthought.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gar managed to grunt out, as he pushed the fan out of the doorframe.

The Muse went quiet, as my friends and brother awaited my answer. I grabbed Gar's socks and the butter, smirked down at the noxious smell, and answered "Hell yes."

We stayed at the Muse for the rest of the free period. No one really wanted to go back to the library and do any type of school work. Instead we spent the rest of the time getting ready for what was about to happen during lunch. The moment the bell rang for our lunch period, we were ready and waiting and waiting for Rich and Vic to come around. Initiation was always good fun.

**HE**

When she left and headed towards her first period class, I was left slightly shocked. She invited me to the Muse, personally. She also added as a side note to get Vic as well .We were apparently both needed at the Muse today. From the ways acting, it was obviously something bug, otherwise she wouldn't have been the one to have told me. I met Vic in English and ran through reasons that she might have called us to the Muse. Did we do something to piss her off, or maybe the opposite, she could like one of us and doesn't know what to do and…actually that one sounded ridiculous.

Lessons went by faster than the speed of light. So here Vic and I were, at the Muse and not sure if we were supposed to enter or just wait outside. Just as I took a step to tap on the window, Kori burst through the door, holding a shopping bag.

"You have finally arrived! If you would, please follow me." She gave us a bright grin and started walking towards the back of the Muse.

Vic and I followed her, questioning silently why the hell would there...

Set up behind the Muse was a huge piece of canvas and an industrial sized fan. Leaning against the fan were a couple of guitars. Setting up a table and flipping through a clipboard were the Roth siblings.

Kori handed Jason the shopping bag, as he finished setting up the table, and started to load everything out from the shopping bag. I would have been able to see them, if Kori didn't use a spare piece of canvas to cover up the items. Raven was talking to Gar and writing things down, while inspecting some files that Gar was showing her. As he kept talking, he must of said something stupid, considering Raven looked up from the clip board, gave Gar a glare that was as hard as steel. He immediately shut up, and saw Vic and me standing awkwardly next to the huge metal fan. Gar grinned, and plopped himself down one of the many bean bag chairs that must have been set out here.

"Well, look who's finally turned up! Our guests of honour! Come on over, we won't hurt you!"

"Zip it Gar." Was Jason's retort.

By now everyone was sitting either on the bean bag chairs or they were hovering around the table with the mystery items. Both Vic and I didn't make a move, until I realized that setting up the instruments, a huge fan and a table of mystery items, and knowing their secret. Was this some sort of payback for finding out their little secret?

Jason stepped forward and grabbed both guitars. "One for each of you, don't even bother protesting. I know that both can play." He thrust the guitars into our hands, and sat himself walked over to the table.

Both Vic and I stared at each other. Were we supposed to lay something? Minutes passed, and the only thing we did was sling the guitars over bodies. We looked at each other confused, were we supposed to play a song to entertain them or something?

"Are you going to play something or not?" Raven asked monotonously.

"What are we supposed to play?"

Vic's question hung in the air, as Raven wrote something down on the clipboard and looked Jason. He got from where he was leaning against the table. He straightened his back, and cleared his throat, and with perfect clarity said: "Play something that has meaning to you. Something you click with."

Though the idea was slightly vague, I did have an idea of what I wanted to play. I turned to Vic who was still thinking of his choice. While he was thinking, I tuned my guitar up and started to finger the chords. The music was running through my head, before I knew it, I had started to play Temporary Bliss by the Cab. The lyrics stumbled out of my mouth without me knowing.

_I come over  
Quarter past two  
Love in my eyes  
Blinded by you  
Just to get a taste of heaven  
I'm on my knees  
_  
_I can't help it  
I'm addicted  
But I can't stand the  
Pain inflicted  
In the morning  
You're not holding on to me_

I was able to the first two verses without any trouble, and everything was going smoothly. My voice was still the same, after three years of distancing myself from performing. I couldn't believe that my voice was still in a reasonable condition, especially after screaming and losing my voice after every football, basketball, whatever ball game.

_Tell me what's the point of doing this every night  
What you're giving me  
Is nothing but a heart  
It's a lullaby  
Gonna kill my dreams, oh  
_

Nearing the end of this verse I felt something fly into my mouth. I started to slow down and cough at the powder that was flying into my direction. But I kept singing. Continuing from where I left it.

_This is the last time  
Baby make up your mind  
_  
_'Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed  
If you keep messing with my head  
Before I slip under your sheets  
Can you give me something, please?  
I can't keeping touching you like this  
If it's just temporary bliss  
Just temporary bliss  
_

At this point I could see that Raven and Jason were leaning in towards me. Why couldn't they hear me? I amplified my voice so it was louder, only to realize that I was being drowned out by the huge industrial fan. The powder that I breathed in earlier seemed to increase, and I choked on the lyrics as I attempted to sing. I had to push on; I needed to finish this song.

_We were on fire  
Now we're frozen  
There's no desire  
Nothing spoken  
You're just playing  
I keep waiting for your heart  
(I keep waiting for you)  
_

I kept pushing my limits, and as the powder decreased in volume, I only realized that it was cinnamon, it started to clog my throat. Though horrible aftermath of the cinnamon was annoying and prevented me from singing properly, the smell that came next, made my stomach squeeze.

_I am fiending for the sunshine  
To show our love in a good light  
Give me reason  
I am pleading to the stars  
(Tell me)  
_

_Another verse down_, I told myself. I innards clenched violently, threatening to rise up my oesophagus. The smell was horrific, as if it was year old mouldy cheese, combined with vomit and sweat. Who on earth could or would produce such an unholy odour?

_Tell me what's the point of doing this every night?  
What you're giving me  
Is nothing but a heart  
It's a lullaby  
Gonna kill my dreams, oh  
This is the last time  
Baby make up your mind  
_

Another verse down. I needed to take in a breathe, but instead of the clean air I was used to, I was swallowed by the terrible stench, that I swore made my eyes water.

_'Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed  
If you keep messing with my head  
Before I slip under your sheets  
Can you give me something, please?  
I can't keeping touching you like this  
If it's just temporary bliss  
Just temporary bliss  
_Throughout the remainder of the song, I had many unpleasant objects thrown at me, as well as breathing in and taking in the sight of some disturbing things. I was on my final verse, before I could finish and relax and take in some _clean_ air, instead of the toxic waste that was currently surrounding me.

_I can't keep sleeping in your bed  
If you keep messing with my head  
I can't keep feeling love like this  
It's not worth temporary bliss_

I finished with a sigh of bliss, as I sunk into the canvas, and the fan died down. I crawled towards the bean bag chairs, where Vic, Raven and Jason were sitting. Vic had a sympathetic look in his eyes, as if he was telling me: _"It's alright man. You're alive at least"_. It didn't help that the toxic waste air was still around me. Once I had reached a bean bag chair, Vic handed me a bottle of (thankfully) cold water. I chugged down the entire contents, and panted as my throat cleared, as well as my mind and sinuses. I stared towards Vic who was currently patting my shoulder, and at Jason and Raven who were deep into discussion and smirked at they spoke. Even Gar and Kori, who stood behind the fan, peeked around the corner, as if they were waiting for a verdict. The next words almost sounded maliciously evil, coming from Raven's mouth.

"Next."

**A/N:** So I didn't have any time to edit this chapter, so please forgive me. But I would also love some songs suggestions from you; my readers, for the songs that the band performs. And I'll put up some song choices in the next chapter, so please drop a review and tell me which song you think the band should perform. HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS!

Punzi \(^_^)/


End file.
